


The Scent of Old Roses

by waitineedaname



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, F/F, I'm not entirely sure how to tag this but it's fun, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitineedaname/pseuds/waitineedaname
Summary: Delilah Copperspoon wasn't exactly easy on the eyes. She was all sharp lines and odd proportions, and there was something in the way she moved that gave the impression of a wildcat observing its trapped prey. And yet, all that considered, there was something alluring about her. She was like a siren: hypnotizing, beautiful, and dangerous.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in less than an hour while in the car. I love it. Have fun.

Delilah Copperspoon wasn't exactly easy on the eyes. She was all sharp lines and odd proportions, and there was something in the way she moved that gave the impression of a wildcat observing its trapped prey. And yet, all that considered, there was something alluring about her. She was like a siren: hypnotizing, beautiful, and dangerous.

Something in Billie felt guilty about it all. Daud had all but raised her, and she'd be lying if she said he wasn't something of a father figure for her. But he was weak; ever since the Kaldwin job, something in him had changed. She was second in command; it should be easy to rise up that final step in the ladder. It was just how it went in their line of work. Daud would understand.

Delilah had said something about rewarding her for bringing in such prized information. Billie had expected gold. Instead, she found herself lying on her back, bare skin brushing against the satiny sheets underneath her. The witch looked no less dangerous undressed; in fact, she looked moreso. But something about her - that odd, captivating beauty that sent chills down Billie’s spine - seemed magnified in the candlelight, amidst the flowers and the foggy scent of old roses and moss.

Her hands slid down Billie’s sides, touching as much skin as they could; it was smooth and dark, except for the occasional scar, burn, or mole. A smirk tugged on Delilah’s lips as she looked down at the assassin and Billie was again struck with the impression that Delilah was a panther, and she the trapped mouse.

The first long finger sliding into her made her hiss. It seemed Delilah was cold both in demeanor and in physical temperature. The witch hushed her by leaning down and kissing her, their lips moving against each other’s slowly. Soon the one finger was two, and Billie didn't feel cold anymore. She wasn't sure when Delilah’s mouth joined her clever fingers, but it sent her mind reeling and her breath speeding.

She lost track of time - which she was sure was a trick of the Outsider, played on her by this expert in his arts - and could have lain there for anywhere from minutes to hours to days. When she finally climaxed, it came as a gasp. She felt like she'd been punched in the gut but… pleasantly. She felt as though the roses the witch and her coven so enjoyed were running through her veins. She shuddered and laid her head back.

Billie didn't stay long; this was a one time affair, she told herself. She refused to linger in that witch’s arms for longer than she needed to. Delilah didn't protest when she got up and began dressing herself, but she didn't make any effort to do the same for herself. She just lounged against the pillows and plucked a flower from the wall, putting it to her nose and watching Billie from over the petals.

“Thank you for visiting.” There it was again: that predatory, feline air. “I'm sure we'll be seeing each other soon.”

Billie didn't look at her as she spoke; she couldn't trust herself to. She pulled the whaling mask over her face and took a breath that wasn't filled with roses.

“You do your job, witch.” She murmured. “I'll do mine.”

There was a soft noise, and Billie Lurk was gone from Brigmore Manor.


End file.
